It's Complicated for A Wolf
by ShafiraHatake
Summary: Miroko Yuhi has a hard time in life, with her secret known by few. She manages to get out of the Ninja Acadamy, but will she make it throughthe Chunin Exams? no pairings, so far.
1. Transformation!

**Hello! I'm going to try and write this, but I havent read over the Chunin exams in a while, so forgive any mistakes? Thank you(: Uhm, it starts from a day before she graduates the Acadamy. I started writing this on my NookColor, so please forgive my spelling and grammar errors.**

**I love you guys who like my writing~**

**Miroko: ShafiraHatake doesnt own any of Naruto except me. Though if she did, ALOT would have been differant!**

* * *

><p>I rolled out of bed and stretched. Yawning, I padded barefoot into the kitchen. I saw my foster mom, Kurenai Yuhi, and the other girl who was almost always here. Her family had disowned her, so she really had nowhere to go. I absolutely adored her, though.<p>

"HINATA~" I ran up and glomped her. She blushed, laughing. Kurenai laughed at my exuberance. I ran over to the sink and washed my hands. I quickly ate a bowl of cereal. I ran back up to my room, changed into my clothes, and ran back down to the kitchen. I grabbed my lunch that I had packed last night. I gave Kurenai a quick hug, then grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her out the door.

"Bye, Miroko!" She called.

"Bye, Mom!" I hollered over my shoulder. I stopped dragging Hinata, and we walked easily towards the ninja acadamy. I saw the guys sitting out front, as the school was still locked. I checked the time, and school should have been open by now. I shrugged, then ran forward.

"Hey, Miroko!" Shikamaru said evenly. Bored, even. I smiled.

"Hello, pineapple head!" I replied. Choji and Ino laughed, but Shikamaru just got annoyed. I saw Kiba walking towards us, Akamaru trailing at his heels. I gasped, and ran towards him. I dropped to my knees, and hugged Akamaru. "AKAMARU-KUN!" I yelled. Everyone laughed lightly while Kiba shot Akamaru a slightly jealous look that I didnt notice. I got up, and sat down behind Shikamaru. He leaned back, using my lap as a pillow. I absentmindedly started playing with his hair. "How'd it get so spiky, Shika?" I asked, now completely facsinated by the crazy spikes. I still didnt notice the anger and jealousy pouring off Kiba in waves. The door opened, and Iruka looked down at us. I looked up at him, and smiled "IRUKA-SENEIIII!" I cried, making people laugh. I dashed in through the door, and sat down next to Hinata and Kiba.

I smiled at Kiba sweetly. "Hello, Kiba." I said. He grinned.

"At last, you greet me. But no energy!" He laughed. I grinned.

"Oh, just wait til lunch. I'll have tons of energy for you then." I promised. He grinned evilly.

... Recess (before lunch)...

"KIBAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled, jumping on his back. He staggered back, laughing. He regained his balence, and he just held me there. So, when Iruka came out a few minutes later to make sure no trouble started, he saw Kiba and me.

"MIROKO! KIBA! Enough! Miroko, get off of Kiba." He lectured on, but I zoned him out. I hadnt realized it, but Kiba... smelled really good. His hair, at least. "MIROKO!" Iruka yelled, snapping me out of my reverie. I sighed, and dropped off of Kiba. As soon as my feet touched the ground, Iruka grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"No! Kiba, save me!" I yelled, not wanting a lecture. "Please!" I added, but Kiba, Shikamaru, and just about the rest of my friends were rolling on the ground laughing. I was roughly tossed into the classroom.

"Just what do you think your doing?" Iruka snarled.

"Uhmmmmmmm. Practicing my sneak attacks?"

"Then, why did you yell his name?"

"Cuz I didnt want him to fall and make me hit my head!" I said triumphantly. Iruka 'hmpf'ed, and I glanced out the windows. "Oi, Iruka-sensei? Whats Naruto doing to the stone heads?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Iruka yelled, looked out the windows, and raced out. I shrugged, and skipped back to lunch. I flopped down, using Kiba's lap as a pillow. He stared at me in shock, and I grinned up at him.

"Hullo, Kiba dear." I said simply, sending Shikamaru into another round of laughter. Kiba was still staring at me, while Ino and Sakura whispered to each other. I gasped and sat up. I knelt next to Kiba, and stared at him. "Oh my God. You have fangs!" I said, fascinated. He chuckled. "Oh my God. Thats so awesome!" Ino snorted.

"Fangs? Awesome? Miroko, sweetheart, you've finally had too many lectures." I glared at her, jumping to my feet.

"You are just jealous of him!" I yelled, and plopped back down. Shikamaru was laughing so hard he was gasping for air. Choji was laughing softly, and Sasuke looked at me as if I were retarded. "WHATCHU LOOKING AT, DUCKBUTT?" I yelled at him. Ino and Sakura gasped, and lunged at me. I scrambled to my feet, stepping back a few times. I lowered my torso, bracing for their next attack. Ino swung at me but I ducked it and slammed my fist into her stomach. I spun, crashing my heel into Sakura's side. My teeth snapped audibly when Ino tried to punch me again. I had tried to bite her, but she had dodged. I rolled on the ground, knocking their feet out from under them. "Had enough yet, twerps?" I snarled. I had taken absolutely no damage, but those two were wincing. I was slightly confused- I hadn't meant to hurt them or say that. I sat down next to Kiba again, and everyone watched me carefully. I glanced up, and saw their expressions.

"What? His hair looks like a ducks butt!" I said. They started laughing again. When we went back in after lunch, we saw Naruto in the front of the room. I smirked. "Ohhhh, someones screwed in pretty deep!" I muttered to Kiba. Iruka lectured Naruto about how hes failed, the end of the year is coming, he plays tricks now?, blah, blah, blah. I was watching the window, until Hinata tugged at my sleeve.

"Huh? What?" I asked. She smiled.

"P-pop quiz." She explained.

"Awwww, dammit!" I said, banging my head on the desk. Kiba dragged me to my feet, and I reluctantly went to the front of the classroom. We were supposed to transform into Iruka, but I was preoccupied. I didnt pay attention, and transformed. I heard them gasp, a little to loud. "Overdramatic, much?" I asked, but all I heard was an annoyed growl. I blinked, and looked at myselff. I had transformed into a midnight black wolf. My eyes were a light silver blue with a gold tint. I glanced around at their scared faces, and ran out the door. I sprinted home. I lunged up through my door, transforming back. I ran into my bathroom, and stared at the mirror. What I saw horrified me. My eyes still hadnt changed back. My ears had become black wolf ears, even had changed position so they were positioned higher up. I felt something soft and furry brush the back of my legs. I spun around a few times, then brushed my backside with my hand. My eyes widened when they brushed over my new tail.

"WHAT THE HELLLLLL?" I howled. I dove i to my bed, and screamed into my pillow.

"Miriko? Whats wrong?" Kurenai asked, standing in my doorway. Then she spotted my tail and ears. I looked at her, tears trickling down my face. She gasped. "Your eyes! And... Miriko, you... have sharper canines..." Kurenai trailed off. I ran a finger over my teeth. She was right! "It'll be ok!" Kurenai sighed, then came over and sat next to me. She gently scratched my ears, and I laughed harshly.

"Yeah. Right. I have wolf ears, Mom! And a tail! And I have finals tommorow!" I moaned into my pillow. "Oh, God. What am I gonna do?"

"Younare going to go to school, like usual. But, you will have to deal with whatever they say, alright?" Kurenai said. "No arguing." She added. I sighed, and fell asleep, thinking about how a certain dog-crazy boy will react.


	2. I PASSED!

**Hello, my faithful readers! lol, no. My AMAZING readers(: I love you guys! So, yeah. Second chapter. I read through them, but if any errors, sorry!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Miroko: Shafira doesnt own anything but me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I ran to school today, my tail swaying behind me. "KIBAAA!" I pounced on him. We rolled in the dirt, laughing. I sat up, and Kiba blanched when he saw my ears. He smiled at me sweetly.<p>

"Miroko, uhmm..." he made motions towards my ears and tail. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"They wouldnt disappear." I said without emotion. I glanced at him, then pounced again. He laughed merrily, and I pinned him easily. I leapt up and helped him to his feet. I saw someone else, and grinned like crazy. "SHIKAMARUU~" I sing-songed and glomped him. He muttered something about how a drag, but I kindly ignored it. I helped him to his feet, and got a hug from Choji. I skipped over to Ino and Sakura, smiling. "HELLOOO~" I said. "Sorry bout yesterday. Forgive and forget?" I asked.

"Of course, sister! We are going to be the best kunoichi in the world together, right? We gotta be working together so the guys dont become the next generation!" Ino said with a shudder at that thought. "Oh, by the way, I love the ears and tail! They fit you perfectly! You always did seem to be more interested in nature than social stuff!" I nodded, completely agreeing. Sakura smiled at me.

"H-Hello..." I heard that nervous voice, and spun around.

"HI~NA~TAAAAAA~" I gave her a big hug. Ino and Sakura laughed merrily. I grinned at Hinata, my tail wagging. She gasped in delight.

"Ohhh, Miroko! Y-you are so... so... so adorable!" She gushed. I smiled at her. The doors to the Acadamy opened, and I sat down.

"Alright, for your testing, you have to create clones of yourself. When yourname is called, go into the next room." One by one, students were led into the testing room. I waited a few minutes, then sighed, frustrated.

"No worries, Miroko! For sure, you'll pass!" Naruto said. I nodded.

"WHO THE HELL AM I KIDDING? IM GONNA FAIL!" I screeched, slamming my fist onto the desk. My ears pinned backward and my tail thrashed in agitation. Kiba started, surprised by my outburst. Hinata tried to reassure me, but I heard my name. "Dammit." I snarled, walking in. I stared straight at Iruka, then sighed. I closed my eyes and centered ,y chakra.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!" I snarled, and the room became packed with real, flesh and blood clones with chakra. Iruka gasped.

"B-but! We only asked for 'Bunshin no jutsu'! Not 'Kagebunshin no jutsu!'" He seemed shocked to the core by my abilities. I released the jutsu, and grabbed a headband.

"I earned this, right?" I asked. He nodded numbly. I ran into the classroom.

"I DID IT! I PASSED! YEAHHHHH!" I screamed. Kiba laughed, and swirled me around in a hug. Ino watched us smugly, along with Sakura. "Oh. My. God. I cant friggin beleive it!" I gasped, looking at my headband. Kiba grabbed it, and smiled.

"Here, let me help you." He said, tying it for me. I smiled.

"Why thank you, Kiba!" I said. "Best of luck!" I danced around the room after Kiba went into the room.

"Whoa, Miroko. Take a chill pill!" Ino said, smirking. I smiled and plopped down in a chair next to her. "So. Hows it going with Kiba?" I blinked.

"Uhmm. What?" I asked, confused. She laughed lightly.

"Isnt it obvious?" I stared at Ino. "Isnt what obvious?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing~" she said. I huffed, but let it drop. I heard her whisper to Sakura.

"Miroko may be a genius in the classroom, but shes a bit dense in the romantic region, isnt she?" I stared straight ahead, trying to figure that out.

'Romantic?... Kiba?... What is going on?' I thought, confused. I yawned, and walked over to the window. I opened it, and looked over my shoulder.

"See ya!" I called, and leapt out. I ran to the park, and kept on running. I ran to the 41st training ground, and leapt the gates. I ran into the woods, and found a nice branch. I sat down, and stayed there awhile. I thought about what Ino had said some more. Eventually, I made my way home. I sat down and looked out my window. "Whats going on? What am I supposed to do, Tsuki?(Moon)"

* * *

><p><strong>I love how she talks to the moon(: Sadly, most of my friends at school, I do what Mikoro does to everyone! But, schools out now. Kinda sad, but now I have time to work on my stories!<strong>

**Love you guys!**

**~ShafiraHatake**


	3. New Team, Old Sensei

**I wrote this listening to Move Along by All American Rejects, so. If it has some weird, perseverance sorta theme, sorry.**

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT~~~**

**Echo Uchiha, I love you! (not in a creepy way... O.o like. best friend sorta affection? whatever. XD) You were the first one to review this story, and you reviewed alot on my other story. So, THANK YOU! -gives virtual candy bar-**

**Anyways. Yeah. Read and review?**

**I dont own anything, except Miroko!**

* * *

><p>I was the first in the classroom. I watched as Sasuke arrived. He smiled softly to himself, not realizing I was there.<p>

"Enjoying your peace without fangirls? Yet, at least." I asked him. He started, then glared at me slightly. Then, besides himself, he smiled and nodded lightly. I smiled back.

'Dammit! What am I doing? Thats DUCKBUTT.' I thought to myself. Something must havenshown on my face.

"You okay?" He asked. I blinked, surprised. I nodded curtly. I heard the footsteps of some fangirls. I glanced over at Sasuke.

"Fangirls are here~" I announced quietly. He stared at me, but I looked away. The door burst open with some fangirl squeals.

"SASUKE-KUN!" I growled loudly, causing immediate silence.

"Sensitive wolf ears here. Please dont scream when you are behind me." I said quietly. I saw Sasuke staring at me, confused. I turned my attention to the desk, studying the swirls in the wood. Someone sat down next to me, and I heard the fangirls gasped.

"You seem quiet. Thats quite new, for you." Sasuke said. I glanced over, seeing that he was the one who had sat next to me. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Im fine. I already told you, nothing is wrong!" I snarled. He cocked an eyebrow. I huffed. "Look, I dont want to talk about it." Especially not with you, I added mentally.

"And I dont care-" He was cut off by Kiba appearing out of nowhere with Ino and Sakura.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" He asked, a strained expression on his face.

"Hwy, not my fault. The Uchiha is the one who sat next me!" I said.

"And I suppose that you'll blame starting a conversation on me, too?" Sasuke asked Kiba coldly. "In case your wondering, she started it." I scoffed.

"Just being friendly, man. You are just too emo! You need more friendly conversations." I said, waving away Ino's look of incredulity. "If ya need a friend, just look for me. Im nice to absolutely everyone!" Kiba cocked an eyebrow.

"I saw some guys talking to Hinata. I walked up and got her, but yu know what they had asked her? They wanted to take her off somewhere and rape her." I instantly darkened.

"Someone give me a kunai- Im going to castrate those man-whores and every single one of them will regret ever even looking at my Hinata!" I snarled, deadly serious. Hinata came up to me, looking rather frightened. I gave her a hug, and she cried into my shoulder gently.

"Nice to absolutely everyone, huh?" Shikamaru sweat dropped when he said this.

"Yes. But try ANYTHING with my Hinata, I will make sure you regret living." I said, smiling. He laughed, as this was usual for me. The way Hinata's family treated her, I wanted to kill them. I was over protective of Hinata, but she didnt mind. She was used to my exuberance, and she seemed to love the fact that I gave a damn for her. Well, more than a damn, but still.

"M-Miroko? Theres a c-c-carnival tonight, and I-I was wondering if y-y-you'd come with me?" I looked at her with sheer sisterly love.

"OF COURSE. Anything for my Hinata!" I said. She smiled happily.

"Why do you keep calling her 'your' Hinata?" Choji asked, curious.

"Because she belongs to me!" I squeezed Hinata, making her laugh lightly. "No, seriously? I dont want anyone to hurt her. In anyway. So I call her mine, so no one will steal her. Cuz no one wants to mess with me!" I smiled at them. Iruka appeared in the front of the room and we took seats. I moved to the back, away from Sasuke. His face darkened slightly, only for a moment. Sakura and Naruto now sat by him. I sat between Kiba and Hinata. I didnt pay attention as Iruka read off the names. I started when Kiba shook my shoulder. "Hmmm?"

"Dude. I feel bad for you."

"Why?" I ased, confused. Kiba face-palmed.

"Did you not pay attention at all?" He asked. I shook my head no. He sighed, exasperated. "Miroko, you are on Team 10 with Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino." I fist-pumped.

"Oh yes! I got Choji on my team!" I yelled. Kiba gave me a 'What the heck?' look. I grinned at him. He shook his head, and walked off. His heels scuffed on the floor. I shrugged, and headed out the door. I jumped off the steps, and Hinata came up to me.

"H-hi, Miroko. W-would you like to eat with Sh-Shino, Kiba and I?" She asked tenatively. I grinned at her.

"Of course!" I walked with her, and sat down with the boys. "Hello there, Kiba dear." I said. He perked up slightly, then seemed to go back to his slight depression. I gave him a concerned glance, then smiled at Shino. "Shinooooo~ Hi!" I said excitedly.

"Hmm." I sighed in frustration. "Awww, God! It's bad enough Emo McEmoPants Sasuke is always saying 'hn.' Now, you have to act like him?" I keeled over onto my back, causing Kiba and Hinata to smile and laugh. I glared at Shino, annoyed, then turned to my lunch. I ate quickly, then jumped to my feet.

"Sorry to ditch you guys, but I gotta go chill with my team." I said, glancing at Hinata. I turned my gaze to Kiba, and the color of my eyes was super useful here. The already frosty blue turned even colder. "Kiba, I will personally hold you accountable if my Hinata gets killed. If she's hurt, when I see her, tell me who did it so I can kill them." I smiled. "Okay, that settles it. Bye!" I waved at them, and ran over to my team.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiba's pov! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>I heard my name called. I perked up, hoping that Miroko's name would be called onto my team.<p>

"Inzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino." I mentally yelled at Iruka-sensei for not putting me and Miroko on a team. I zoned out a moment, then started when her name was called.

"Yuhi Miroko, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji." Miroko seemed not to notice, and she didn't move when Iruka dismissed us. I waited a second, then gently shook her shoulder.

"Hmmm?" She hummed, not looking up. Her voice held some emotion that I couldnt pin down- probably because her voice rarely held anything other than happiness, or something crazy.

"Dude. I feel bad for you." I said, thinking she was as disappointed as me.

"Why?" An expression of confusion covered her face- she had absolutely no idea.

"Did you not pay any attention at all?" She just shakes her head no. I sigh in exasperation. "Miroko, you are on Team 10 with Shikamaru, Choji and Ino." She pumped her fist in the air.

"Oh yes! I got Choji on my team!" She seemed excited to have him on her team. I silently thanked God that she had always only shown Choji brotherly attention. She could really act like a guy, back in the days. I just looked at her funny, and walked away. I sat down with Hinata and Shino when Hinata jumped up and ran towards the doors. I sighed, wondering why. She came back with Miroko trailing behind her.

"Hello there, Kiba dear." Miroko greeted me. I thought back to the other day.

-flashback(I've been dying to do this for Kiba! Everyone else seems to have flashbacks in the anime. Why not him?)-

"KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Miroko jumped on my back. It was an unexpected move, and I stumbled backwards. I regained my balance, but Miroko didnt get off. That is, until Iruka-sensei noticed us.

"MIROKO! KIBA! Enough, Miroko get off of Kiba. The class glanced at us, then laughed among themselves. Especially our group of friends. I didnt pay attention and neither did Miroko as Iruka lectured her. It was oddly comfortable, for her to be clinging to me. "MIROKO!" She dropped to the ground. Iruka grabbed her arm and started dragging her away. A panicky expression covered her face, her black hair swishing over her face.

"No! Kiba, save me!" She yelled for me. She wanted me to go save her? I would, as I'm her best friend- at least I hope I am. But the sight was so ridiculous,  
>I had collapsed with laughter. "Please!" She added, begging. I was still incapacitated with laughter. After a while, she appeared again. She flopped down, and used my lap as a pillow. "hullo, Kiba dear." I stared at her, completely shocked by a few facts. One; She had escaped Iruka without harm! Two; She... She was smiling at me! Three; Where was Iruka? Why hadn't he separated us by now? Four; What is she doing now? She jumped up, to her knees, and stared at my face. Her new, ice blue eyes sparkled with interest. "Oh my god. You have fangs!" She seemed fascinated by my fangs. I chuckled. "Oh my god. That's awesome!" Ino snorted.<p>

"Fangs? Awesome? Miroko, sweetheart, you've finally had too many lectures." Miroko jumped to her feet only long enough to yell at Ino. As she sat down, Sasuke glared at her. She yelled at him, too, which made Ino and Sakura attack her. She easily avoided their attacks, and retaliated in more of an animalistic way than human. She flopped down next to me. She looked up, to see us all staring at her.

"What? Sasuke's hair looks like a duck's butt!" We all laughed.

-end flashback-

Why does she keep calling me 'Kiba dear?' I honestly couldnt figure it out.

"Shinooooo~ Hi!" Shino just hummed a greeting. She groaned in annoyance.

"Awwww, God! It's bad enough Emo McEmoPants Sasuke is always saying 'hn.' But now you have to act like him?" Hinata and I laughed. Miroko finished her lunch quickly, and got to her feet.

"Sorry to ditch you guys, but I gotta go chill with my team." She glanced at Hinata, her features becoming concerned and protective in an instant. Then she looked at me, and everything about her hardened. Her eyes turned colder than ice. Which wasnt hard, as her eyes were ice even when she wasn't angry, now. "Kiba, I will personally hold you accountable if my Hinata gets killed. If she's hurt, when I see her, tell me who did it so I can kill them." She smiled. "Okay then, it's settled. Bye!" She ran off.

The way she had looked a moment before- she had always had a dangerous look. But now, with her wolfish attributes, she was even scarier.

* * *

><p>Back to Miroko's POV? Of course!<p>

I ran over to Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"Hey! Sorry, I was eating with Hinata." I said. Ino rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Obviously. You almost never leave her side!" Choji noted. I glared at him, and he froze, fear entering his eyes. Even Ino and Shikamaru seemed a little stricken at my simple glare.

"You are one scary little half wolf." We spun to see a man walk towards us. I immediately recognized him, and nodded my head in recognition. He was a bit like my foster dad- he always would help me train, and he visited me and Kurenai a lot. And I mean a _lot._

"Hey, Asuma-sensei. What team are you leading?" The others on my team stared at me, and seemed shocked by my easy-going relationship with this jonin.

"Well, what team are you on? And who're your friends?" I smiled.

"This is Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. They form the Ino-Shika-Cho combination. I'm just an add-on fighter. We are Team 10." I said coolly.

"More than just an 'add-on fighter,' Miroko. You technically are already a chunin. And, I'm leading Team 10." I grinned evilly.

"Shoosh yeah! Asuma-sensei~" I sing-songed.

"Yes, Ro?" He used his nickname for me. I blushed, embarassed.

"Do-we-have-any-missions?" I slurred my words together, concious of the stares of my teammates.

"Miroko? A-Are you seriously... nervous?" Ino gasped. I blinked, and bared my teeth.

"NEVER!" I yelled at her. Asuma laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. I have no idea what Team 10 does until the Chunin Exams, so. Timeskip until the next chapter, 'kay people?<strong>

**Well.**

**I have Marching Band practice, so I'm going to end this chapter and get some sleep.**

**Good night! **

**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE. **

**~ShafiraHatake**


	4. Part One

**Hola! Sorry about the amount of time it took to update, but...**

**"I got lost on the road of life." All of that belogs to Misashi Kishimoto's character Kakashi-sensei! Along with Naruto. But seriously? I visited Lambough , family time. Alrighty, then... rambling.**

**Okay! Uhm. Here is the fourth chapter!**

* * *

><p>"SASUKE-KUN! You're late!" Ino squealed, running over and glomping Sasuke. I laughed at his annoyed expression, and he cast a quick glance at me and looked away. ?he looked back, his eyes widening at my out fit. I wore a black halter-top, black short-shorts, and black ninja sandals. Much differant from what I used to wear, in the academy- purple t-shirts, black shorts down to my knees, and tennis shoes. "I havent seen you for a while, so I've been waiting in excitement." She continued.<p>

"Get away from Sasuke-kun! Ino-pig!" Sakura snarled.

"Why if it isnt Sakura. Big, ugly forehead as always..." Ino drawled.

"What did you say?" Sakura gasped, as Shikamaru, Choji, and I approached.

"You guys are taking this stupid test too? Dont die..." Shikamaru complained. Naruto noticed us, and smiled.

"Oh! The idiot trio!" He sneered. "Dont call us that!" Choji retorted through a mouthful of food.

"Choji. Swallow before you talk, please. Its kinda disgusting!" I reprimanded. "Oh, hey Miroko!" NAruto added. I grinned wildly at him, my tail wagging and ears perked up. "Man, this sucks." Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

"Sasuke-kun is mine! Bleh!" Ino announced to Sakura.

"Yahoo! Found you!" Kiba called, he and his team approaching us. "Well, well. Everyone is assembled." Kiba continued as Hinata shyly greeted us.

"H- Hello.." She trailed off, and I ran over to her.

"HINATA!" I glomped her."KIBAAA!" I glomped him as Shikamaru groaned.

"Geez.. You guys too?" "I see... All 9 of this year's rookie genin are taking the exam. I wonder how far we will get. Eh, Sasuke?" Kiba continued as if he hadnt heard Shikamaru.

"Pfft You seem confident, Kiba." Sasuke replied snarkily.

"We did a lot of training. We wont lose to you!" Kiba defended himself, smiling confidently.

"Shut up! Sasuke might, but I wont lose to the likes of you!" Naruto snapped.

"Sorry, Naruto... Kiba-kun didnt mean it in that way..." Hinata said, not meeting Naruto's gaze or Kiba's annoyed look. I saw Choji looking at Akamaru as if considering it for his next meal.

"Hey, you guys. You should be mor quiet." A silver haired guy reprimanded our group. "You guys are rookies, just out of the academy, right? Screaming like school girls... Geez... This isn't a picnic." I sensed a lecture coming on, and rolled my eyes.

"Who do you think you are?" Ino asked coldly.

"I'm Kabuto. But instead of that, look behind you." Kabuto suggested. "Behind?" Sakura murmured as we all looked over our shoulders. A group of ninjas glared at us, anger and annoyance on their faces. "Those guys behind you are from the Hidden Rain. They have short tempers. Everyone is nervous about the exam, so quiet down before you cause a scene." I smirked.

"Causing a scene is my job." I said, getting a chuckle from my team. Kabuto just rolled his eyes.

"Well, I cant blame you guys. You're clueless rookies. Reminds me of how I used to be." He sneered slightly. I glared at him, a sense of unsafety growing. I didnt trust him.

"Kabuto-san, right?" Sakura asked. "Yeah?" He asked. "So... This is your second time?"

"Nope... My seventh. This exam is held twice a year, so this is my fourth year." He seemed unashamed about how many times.

"Wow. So, you _must_ know a lot about the exam!" Sakura gasped. "Yeah, about how to fail it..." I muttered under my breath. Kiba smirked and nodded, hearing my comment. "Wow, impressive." Naruto added.

"Hehe... Then I'll share some info with you _cute _rookies." "Oh, I aint _cute_, buddy." I snarled. He smirked, and continued as if I hadnt spoken. "With these nin-info cards." I yawned, and zoned out as I expected a school-type lecture coming on. I was startled out of my reverie by Naruto adressing everyone in the room.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I wont lose to you bastards!" He shouted. I deadpanned. "You got that?"

"Idiot." I snarled under my breath. "Moron. Stupid move. Fool." I continued.

"Hey! What is he?" Ino muttered to Sakura.

"Ahh... That felt great!" Naruto laughed to himself. I heard the other competitors muttering amongst themselves.

"You wont lose to those bastards? Big words..." Kiba huffed, hiding a smirk. "Show off."

"What a moron. He just turned everyone into his enemy." Shikamaru muttered. Sakura lunged forward, and put Naruto into a headlock.

"What the hell are you doing?" She snarled, furious. "I was just speaking the truth!" Naruto gasped for breath.

"E- Everyone... It was just a joke, he's quite stupid and..." She trailed off. I saw three of the ninjas from the Hidden Sound launch at Kabuto. A mummy-looking guy appeared in front of him, and kicked at him. Kabuto ducked, smirking. Suddenly, his glasses cracked and the glass fell out.

"Whats going on? He dodged it! So, why did his glasses..." Sasuke exclaimed.

"It probably glanced his nose." Shikamaru said. "Thats what you get for acting like a big shot." Then, Kabuto threw up.

"Ewww." I said, cringing from the reeking scent of it. The three Sound ninjas smirked down at Kabuto. Sakura and Naruto rushed to Kabuto's side.

"Are you all right?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"How pathetic! Especially because, arent you a four year veteran?" Mummy-man asked. His spiky haired companion- Spikes, I shall call him- smirked. "Write this down on your cards. 'Three Hidden Sound ninjas, definite future chunins." Some out of the competitors murmured to each other, watching the fight.

"Quiet down, you worthless bastards! What's this?" A new voice shouted, a poof of smoke appearing in the front of the classroom. As it cleared, a whole parade of Konaha ninjas smirked at us, or glared. My tail lashed nervously."Thanks for waiting. I'm Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chunin exams first test. Several competitors gulped audibly. "Hidden Sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exam. Do you want to fail already?" He snapped.

"I apologize... This is our first time, and we got a bit carried away." Mummy said. I snorted. _"_A_ bit?" _

"Bah. Here's a good opportunity to say this- There will be no fighting without permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear?" Instant silence.

"Heh. This exam is sounding easy." Spikes sneered. I glared at him. 'Confidence is good. It will get you places. _Over_confidence, however, is ridiculous. I wont be crying when you fail!' I thought.

"We will now start the first test in the Chunin exam. Instead of your current seating arrangements, you will pick one of these tabs. You will sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams."

"What? A paper test!" Naruto cried, shocked. I stared at the stack of papers. 'Damn. I'm screwed.' I thought. After taking my assigned seat, I noticed that I was as far away from my teammates as possible.

"Do not turn your tests over. Listen closely to what Im about to say. There are many important rules to this first test. I'll write it on the board while I explain, but questions will not be allowed. So listen carefully. First rule: You will all start off with ten points. The test is made up of ten questions. Each one is worth a point, but this test uses a subtraction system. Basically, if you answer all the questions correctly, you keep your ten points. But, say, if you miss three questions, you lose those three points and will have seven. Second rule: This is a team test. Whether or not you pass will be determined by the combined score of your teammates. So, each team will compete to see how many points they can hold on to from the initial team total of thirty." He droned. For once, I paid attention. This was a serious matter, the exam.

"Wait a second! I dont understand this initial points system either, but why is it a team test?" Sakura cried.

"Shut up. You dont have the right to question me. Okay, and now the most important rule. The third rule is that during the exam.. Anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky activities, namely cheating, will have two points subtracted for every offence." He smirked, his eyes glinting evilly. "So there will be some who will lose all their points during the exam, and be asked to leave." "We'll have our eyes on you guys!" One of the ninjas smirked. I glared defiantly at him, and his eyes widened. I let loose a soft growl at the him, as he had seated himself by me."Realize that the pathetic ones caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As shinobis trying to acheive the level of Chunin, be proud ninjas. And the final rule- those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that dont answer any questions correctly will be fail along with their teammates. The exam will last one hour. Okay... Begin!" I felt bad for Naruto. Poor guy- he's doomed his team. As I went through the questions, I frowned. _'They made these tests specifically so.. no one can answer it.. without.. __**cheating**__.' _I thought to myself. I gained a triumphant smirk, and glanced out of the corner of my eye towards the examiner._ 'None of the competition will know this stuff..' _I continued. I looked out of the corner of my eyes, watching the room. I smiled under my breath. _'Easy~' _I flicked my ears, distracting the examiners enough so that they didnt notice my pencil swiftly jotting down an answer. Wait a moment. Swish my tail, get another answer. I continued until I had all the answers. I sat, bored, until a kid next to Sakura stood up. "Sorry, but I'd just like to know about how many teams are expected to pass this?" He asked. Ibiki glared at him.

"It's not like knowing will help you. Or, do you want to be disqualified?" "Sorry." The kid sat back down. Eventually, some kids were taken out because they got caught. 'Suckers~' I thought. I saw Ino slump onto her test. She started her jutsu, then. I glanced around the room, and noticed tons of people cheating. I held back a snicker- the chunin exam officers hadnt noticed these kids cheating.

"We will now start the tenth question." Ibiki announced. "Now, before we get to it, I'd like to go over the added rules for this question." _'More rules? God, write a book, sheesh.'_ I thought, but then a guy in a black suit came through the door. "Nice timing. Your doll was playing effective, no? Just sit down." He paused a moment, then continued. I zoned out. I started when Naruto threw a fit. There was an awkward silence, then Ibiki said we passed. Then some new chick made an over-dramatic entrance. I yawned, flashing my incisores. She glared at me.

"Did you just yawn?" She snarled. I felt my eyes widen.

"Maybe... What's it to you?" I was kind of scared, cocky, but confident I stood a chance... hopefully. She gave me a glare, but I skipped out of the building with Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. That was, until I saw someone else.

"KIBAAAAAAA~" I glomped him again. He smirked.

"You greeted me before Hinata... Wow." I looked away, and hugged Hinata. He darkened, but I didnt notice. I jumped up, and spun around in a circle with Hinata and Ino. They laughed at my carefree attitude.

"How can you be so relaxed when we have a ridiculous, scary, and down-right insane new Procter?" Choji asked, munching on chips.

"Well, I- Wait, she's scary?" I did a double take. Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru face-palmed."Well, sure, she made a flashy entrance, but-" I was smacked in the back of my head.

"Heeeeeeeey!" I whined, spinning to see... A Suna ninja. I flicked my ears back, and glared at him angrily. "That hurt, thank you!" Kiba snickered.

"You're thanking him for hurting you?" Glaring coldly at Kiba and watching him freak out is fun! I forced back a laugh, and turned back to Clown-face(Konkuro).

"Hello, please dont hit me or my friends, good bye." I walked away from his confused face, giggling quietly to myself.

"Wait... What is your name?" A dark, raspy voice asked. I spun around, hackles rising.

"What's it to ya?" Choji snickered. "Hi, 'What's it to ya?'!" He hissed. I tightened my fist, and snapped a blow. He stumbled back from it. "Shika-kuuuun!" I whined, making everyone, even Clown-face laugh. But, not the new guy. The red-head with the kanji for '_love_' on his forehead. "Shika-kuuun, he's annoying me!" More laughter, _much _more annoyance from me.

"Yuhi Miroko." I muttered, my ears and tail flopped in a defeated way. I walked away down the street, my feet scuffing the dirt. '_Why is it so funny, that my personality has a childish tint?' __**'A 'tint'? Miroko, its waaaaaay more than just a tint!' **_I argued with myself, mentally. '_I dont care! Why's it so funny? I treat them all a smile and laughter where it fits, no matter how stupid it seems to me; just to make them happy. Noooo, despite me laughing with them, rarely making fun of them, laughing at myself... It's still not enough!' __**'So, make it enough. Dont deal with them!' **__ 'Noooo way! They're my friends, despite how mean they can get to... eventally.' __**'Just ignore it then. It's pretty obvious they got under your skin today, they'll do it again tomorrow. Look at what they did to Naruto! Do you want to end up lke him?' **__'And somehow they call me mental.' _I thought sarcastically. _'Speaking- No, arguing with myself is not mental issues. It's insanity.'_ I flopped down on a bench.

"Looking lonesome, kiddo." Asuma appeared nex to me, Gai and Kakashi a little ways away, watching cautiously. I saw them shake hands before looking at us again. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Well. I technically could fit the 'Lone Wolf' profile, Asuma-sensei." I replied. Asuma gave me a questioning glance at the tiredness in my voice. I shrugged it off, cheering up again. "Ohhh, Kakashi-san! Gai... -san? Whatever. Come here!" They obeyed- Gai happily with some concern about my hesitance on his suffix; Kakashi with wariness. I smiled at the men sweetly.

"Would you kindly tell me why you two are betting on my conversation?" I asked. My voice should have been the dead give-away to Gai(Kakashi noticed it) that he was in major trouble. It was sweet, innocent, and adorable, all at the same time. Like a sinister, too-good-to-be-true, overly-sweet food that you love then puke up in the middle of the night.

"Well... I can't tell you that, but I promise, it was much worth it!" Gai cried, then stopped. '_Did he finally notice the danger I'm posing?_' I thought to myself. "How did you know we were beting on you?" I dead-panned.

"I'm not blind! I _saw_ you shake hands! I have wolf ears, too! I heard you mutter about it! And you just confirmed it yourself, you _did_ bet!" I said, exasperated.

"Ohhh." He seemed to realize this as I said it. I snarled under my breath and stormed off. I got home, and went to my room. Thinking...

'_Hmmmm. Summoning... Mainly major animals... Wolves?'_ I contemplated that as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What did you guys think? REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! I'll be inspired! I wont get off topic in my notes again! i'll update faster! <strong>

**Haha. her last thoughts... hint hint.**


End file.
